1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer device with a dual central processing unit (CPU) and its heat dissipating structure, and more particularly to those capable of effectively dissipating a heat source produced by a computer device with a dual CPU and preventing the heat source to remain in the CPU and the related electronic components installed on a motherboard, such that heat can discharge to the outside quickly and an excellent heat dissipating efficiency is achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the performance required by applications of an industrial computer becomes increasing higher, Dual CPU single-board computer with a PICMG structure is introduced for specific applications. Many related products available in the market come with the high-performance dual CPU installed on a motherboard, and the heat dissipation issue becomes a major bottleneck for the development of the dual CPU systems.
Since last year, Intel has been announcing a series of chipsets with new architecture, and adopted the architecture of CPU plus Chipset to substitute the past architecture of North Bridge plus South Bridge plus CPU. Intel has integrated both memory and graphic chip into the architecture of the CPU, such that the size of CPU is much larger than those in the past, and the PICMG dual-CPU single-board computer no longer adopts the past design with two parallel adjacent rows anymore, and it uses a 2-in-1 cooler.
With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional heat dissipating structure of the dual CPU, a plurality of dual CPUs 200 are installed separately on a motherboard 100 and disposed linearly with each other, and each CPU 200 includes a heat dissipating module 300, a fan 400 installed on the heat dissipating module 300. Since the CPUs 200 are aligned on the same straight line in such structure, the space for installing the heat dissipating module 300 becomes smaller, and thus making the installation difficult and inconvenient. Furthermore, cold air is sucked into the same space during the heat dissipation process, and causes interferences and a poor heat dissipation effect.
With reference to FIG. 2 for a schematic view of another conventional apparatus, dual CPUs 200 are arranged adjacent to one another in a row and installed on a motherboard 600, and a continuous heat dissipating module 500 is installed across each CPU 200 to reduce the difficulty of the installation. However, the problem of sucking in cold air from the same surrounding space to cause an interference problem during the heat dissipation process still cannot be overcome, and the CPUs 200 are arranged adjacent to one another, such that the weight of CPU's is concentrated at a certain area of the motherboard 600 to give rise to a non-uniform weight of the motherboard 600, and the heat source will be concentrated at a creation area to cause a poor heat dissipating effect.